There's Nothing to Change
by carson34
Summary: Steve and Mia need to figure out what is going on with their marriage.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Happy Hump Day! I am glad that it is Wednesday and that means that we are super close to Friday. It is time to read and enjoy another story.

Chapter 1

Steve walked into the office after another night of not sleeping. He had been sleeping on the couch for the past month. He knew that having these issues would impact their day to day lives.

"Hey how is it going?" Danny asked his friend.

"It is not going so good. Mia and I are still having issues. This morning was really bad because the kids walked into the fight. Danny, I hate this. I hate that my kids are listening to the issues that we are having." Steve responded to his friend as Mia came walking into the office.

"You two need to work out your issues before you destory your marriage." Danny responded to her and Steve. "Your kids need you right now to be on the same page."

"We know Danny." Mia revealed to her friend before she left the room.

Danny could not believe that the way that she was acting towards him escaillpy since he had not do anything to desreve it.

"Hey, don't worry about the way that she is acting. I think something happen that she is not ready to talk about it." Steve said to his friend.

"Have you tried to talk to her about it?" Danny asked his friend. He figure that might be it but he was not sure.

"I tried to talk to her about it but she aviods it. I know that it was hard for her when I was kindapped by Wo Fat but I am surprised that she would act like that to you." Steve responded to his friend.

Steve's cell phone started to ring and found out that there was a new case. He had decided that today would be Mia's turned to run home base. He walked out of his office to go find his wife and let her know that she was staying at work.

"Hey, Let's talk about today's case?" Steve said to his wife when he finally found her. "I would like you to stay here at base since Kono did it yesterday."

"Bull, this is because you don't want me out there right now." Mia responded to her husband.

"Listen, I don't know what is going on with you right now but this is being fair to the rest of the team." Steve responded to his wife before leaving the office. Mia knew that her husband was upset with all the fighting and so was she. She hated fighting with him but right now this was the best way for them to communicate since the one case that she almost lost her husband.

Mia walked into the office with Kono. Kono knew the reason why she was having a hard time but just could not believe it. Steve did not get why his wife was so upset for his actions.

"I just don't get him and Danny. They don't see why I am so upset that my husband was almost killed because of the case." Mia said to her friend.

"Do you want me to try and talk to him? See if it changes anything?" Kono asked her friend. They need to come up with a better way to handle these cases. They did not hear that Steve had walked into the office.

"Kono, can I have a moment with her?" He asked his friend. He finally figured out why she had been so upset with him.

"Sure." Kono responded to him before walking out of the room. She wasn't sure what was going to happen but knew that hopefully it would be for the better.

Mia knew that her husband probuarly heared what she and Kono were talking about but she was not sure.

"What is going on?" Mia asked her husband

"I overheard what happen and why you are so mad at me. I am so sorry for putting you through that. I guess that I need to start remembering that I have someone at home that wants me to be safe." Steve said as he walked closer to his wife.

After the emtional talk with his wife, Steve walked out of the office. Kono walked into the office to make sure that she was okay. Danny walked as his frirend walked into the office.

"Hey how did it go?" Danny asked his friend with a smile. He was hoping that they were done fighting.

"It went pretty good. I finally figured out what is going on with her. I guess that it is from one the cases that we had recently." Steve responded to him.

"I know that the fighting has been hard for you. I am sure that it's going hard on your wife too." Danny responded to his friend with a smile.

The day went by super fast and the couple finally got home. Steve decided to make dinner for the couple or at least BBQ.

"This is nice." Mia said to her husband before giving him a kiss. It felt really nice for the couple to be enjoying each other again.

"It is nice that we are having this time together." Steve responded to her before giving her another kiss.

The couple had the next few days off so they decided to head to diamond lake and Pearl Harbor. They both enjoyed their time together and ended their days on the beach.

Author Note: It is time to start writing and posting again. Life is too crazy to post more than one story at a time. I haven't decided on what day this story would go up but I am sure that it will be shorty after the chapters are done. I will see you soon for the next chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update off and on.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I am currently working on chapter 6 for High School Sweethearts right now. I am hoping to have this posted before that chapter comes out but we will have to wait and see if I do.

Chapter 2

It's been a little over a month since Steve and Mia made up and just started to enjoy their marriage. Mia had just found out that she was pregnant with their baby and knew that this little one was a miracle for the couple. She could not wait to tell her husband. She walked into the office to find Steve talking about his plans to go to Japan.

"Steve, what is going on?" Mia asked her husband. She was a little shocked and hurt that her husband did not come to her to talk about this.

"Let's go into my office." Steve said before they walked into the office. Steve knew that his wife was upset with him for not telling her what was going on.

"Okay listen, We found something interesting going on in Japan that I need to go and check it out. It will only be a few days." Steve responded to her.

"Steve, I am not happy about this. I think that you should have told me before you just started packing." She responded to her husband.

"I know and I am sorry for doing that to you." Steve said to her before giving his wife a small hug.

"When do you leave?" She asked to her husband.

"Tomorrow morning. It will be while you are sleeping." Steve responded to her with a sad smile.

"Can we just go home right now?" She asked her husband.

"Yeah." Steve responded to her with a small smile.

They walked out of his office and headed to their vehicles. They headed to their house and just enjoyed the rest of the day together. Mia knew that she needed to tell her husband about the baby but also knew that he needed his mind focus on the trip and not her and the baby.

The next morning, Mia walked downstairs to find her husband drinking his morning coffee. He was supposed to leave within the next twenty minutes. She wanted her husband safe and sound in her arms but knew that he needed to do this.

"Hey, I did not want to wake you up." Steve said to her with a small smile.

"I know and that it is okay." Mia responded to him with a small smile in return. "I wanted to say goodbye before you left."

"I know. I wanted to say goodbye to you too before I left but I also know that you need your rest." Steve responded to her with a small smile before he heard a knock on the door.

"I guess that means that it's time for you to leave." She said to her husband.

"I know. I just want you to reach out to any one of our family while I am gone. It should not be that long." Steve responded to her before giving her a small kiss.

"I will." She said to him after breaking off the kiss. She watched her husband walked out the door.

A few weeks went by and Mia was so thankful for Danny and the rest of the team to make sure that she was okay. She was overcoming morning sickness right when Danny walked into the house.

"Danny, you need to knock." Mia said to him as she was sitting on the couch.

"What is going on with you?" Danny responded to her inorning what she said.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just want my husband back from wherever he is and I know that you know where he is." Mia responded to her friend.

"I do know where Steve is but I also know that he is coming home very soon. He is almost done over there." Danny revealed to her with a smile. "But I told him that you were not feeling very well."

"I will share what is going with me when the time is right and with the right person. Steve has the right to know first before anyone else." Mia said to him.

Danny left the house and knew that something is going on with her. He was not going to push it. Steve was coming home in a few days and could figure it out later.

Mia felt bad for snapping at Danny but she knew that she needed to tell her husband first and not his best-friend. She wanted to be honest with her husband before she would tell another person.

Danny walked into headquarters the next morning to find Steve standing there.

"Wait, I thought that you weren't suppose to come back for another few days." Danny said to his friend. He was happy to see his friend.

"Well, I can go away but you said that my wife was not feeling well and she needs to be my first thing." Steve responded to his friend.

"Does she know that you are back?" Danny asked his friend.

"Nope, not yet. I just got here about thirty minutes ago." Steve responded to him.

"Well, I am honored that you wanted to see your work wife before your actual wife. You know how this means to your wife. She is going to be upset." Danny responded to his friend.

"I know but I will go see her later tonight when we are finished with this new case." Steve said to his friend as he smiled to him.

"Well, let's get started then." Danny responded to his friend as they got down to business.

Author Note: Thank you so much for reading this new chapter. These past two weeks, my life has been super busy with work and other things. I am back for another new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you had a wonderful Easter with your family and friends. It has been three weeks since the last update.

Chapter 3

After a few hours, Steve finally got home and knew that his wife would be upset when he tells her that he was home for a few hours. Steve was so deep in thought when she finally came into the house.

"Hey, you are back." Mia said to her husband with a small smile. She was ready to tell him about the pregnancy.

"Yep." Steve responded as he walked closer to her and gave her a small hug and kiss. He was so happy that he was in the same room as her. He had missed her while he was gone.

"When did you get back?" She asked her husband.

"I ended up getting back a few hours but there was a case that came in before I got home and I just had to go to headquarters to help the team with it." Steve responded to her.

"Okay." She responded to her husband. He could tell that she was a little hurt that he did not come home right when he got there.

They spent the rest of the night together before heading to bed. She knew that she needed to tell him soon but first she wanted to enjoy his first night back.

The next morning, Steve got up before his wife since he wanted to make sure that he either got his morning swim or run in. While Steve was gone, Mia woke up and knew that they still needed to talk about things. She got ready to work while her husband was gone. She was making her tea when Steve came back into the house.

"Good Morning." Steve said to her as he gave her a small kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning. I slept pretty good. How did you sleep?" She asked her husband with a small smile.

"I slept really good. Are we ever going to talk about the baby that you are carrying?" Steve said his wife.

"What? How did you find out?" She asked him. She kinda knew that Danny would open his big mouth but she hoped that he would have kept it a secret for a little bit. "Who told you?"

"Relax. I did not figure it out until this morning. You normally drink coffee but this morning you had tea and that's not you." Steve said to his friend. He was kinda hoping to keep Danny out of this because he didn't want to tell her.


End file.
